The Giveaway
by Mykella
Summary: Lois finally realizes something while she is on the verge of being lifeless. This is how Clark gave his secret away, and how it affected their life together. Future fic. Clois and SupermanLois fluff.
1. Part I

The Giveaway

---

1. an act or instance of giving something away.

---

Lois was petrified. She was frozen in place, her body was unresponsive and her breathe was paralyzed inside her throat. Her mind was screaming and her heart had stopped its familiar and comforting beating. _This is it_.

Her vision blurred and she desperately tried to gasp for air, but the only thing that was making any sense to her, the only thing that made this real, was the sound -the forbidden sound- of a trigger being pulled. She felt, even heard, her heart beat again, as if whimpering; just one last time. Her mind had dramatically calmed down, and now it was whispering only one thing to her as she felt the deadly piece of metal graze her skin.

---

Breathing was the only thing Lois Lane was able to do right now. Actually, it was the only thing she _wanted_ to do. She felt the rush of the cool night air against her body. The wind was taunting every piece of flesh it could find, as if trying to revive her – almost forcing her to come back to her senses.

Her eyes held unshed tears that weren't even begging to be released, while her heart pounded against her chest, making her painfully aware of the life that she had nearly lost.

Lois's head was lying weakly against a strong shoulder and her eyes could only gaze at the familiar sight of her long, golden brown, locks being scattered across the red materiel of a long cape.

And slowly, awareness started to evade her senses. She wasn't holding onto anything, it was him that was holding onto her. Her legs dangled freely over one of his strong arm, while her chest was being pushed against his by the protective arm he had around her back. He held her against his body which was the only thing that was keeping her warm, and even more so, the only thing that lead her to believe that she was indeed still alive.

Still, she couldn't find the strength to bring her arms up around his neck like she had done a few times before. Lois could only lie there helplessly, and for the first time in her life, she accepted the fact that she felt vulnerable. Except, she didn't care because, at that very moment, her own body was completely and utterly lifeless, and that was something Lois greatly feared. She could have died. That thought alone was able to weaken her to a point where she felt in complete shock.

The rushing of the wind had stopped and she was now left with the only warmth that was being offered to her. She heard him, but couldn't acknowledge what he was murmuring, because she was unable to focus on anything else but the evading feeling of lifelessness that was consuming her body and mind. Lois felt his arm tightened against her body, pulling her closer to him and she could've sworn that she had heard him murmuring again.

Lois felt him kneel as her thighs connected with his own, and he cradled her in his lap, urgently forcing her body against his. She could feel his hand against the side of her face, his fingers curling under her neck, burying his fingertips in her hair. His thumb was brushing her cheek tenderly and she felt his breathing against her forehead. He was still murmuring and she still wasn't unable to comprehend him. She felt his thumb coming up near her lips, caressing the side of them before tracing out her lower lip. His touch left a tickling sensation over her flesh, and Lois's lips parted. She felt his breathe travel down the length of her face until she was breathing in his air. He whispered, and still, she couldn't acknowledge him.

She felt his hand titled her head slightly upwards, and then, the brushing of lips against her own. He was kissing her, pursing his lips against her mouth, urging her to response. Softly, he pulled her lower lip between his own sucking it gently into his mouth as he let his tongue slowly and softly trace the fullness of her outer lip. Lois blinked, she knew this, she had felt this before… She had tasted him before. She parted her lips, accepting him and letting him invade her. The familiarity of the kiss warmed her immensely, and his softness filled her heart, gradually pushing the feeling of lifelessness away.

"Clark." She could only whisper when his lips left hers. It was the only thing she wanted, the only thing she needed.

Lois looked up, the familiar blue eyes reassured her to no end, and she tried to smile. But it wasn't Clark, and she pushed against his chest, forcing her fingers out over his blue suit. He had saved her, and she knew that. They shared a complicated human connection, someone could even call it some sort of relationship, but in what form she didn't know. She knew him, she knew who this man was, she knew he was there to protect, she knew he was their savior and she knew she had to be thankful for what he had done tonight. But right now, she only wanted Clark. Her mind was begging for Clark, screaming for Clark, whispering for Clark. She wanted Clark.

"Clark." Lois pleaded as one of her tears slid down her face, and she continued to push on Superman's chest.

"Shhh…" He whispered in a soothing voice. "It's okay, I'm here." He grabbed one of her hand bringing it up to his face and kissing the palm tenderly and signing softly inside it.

Lois shook her head weakly as she watched the pained expression forming in his blue eyes, "I want Clark." She whispered her voice stain.

She watched him swallowed and his arms tightened around her again, "Lois it's me. Clark." He whispered into her hand, his eyes pleading at her to believe him and at the same time offering her an apology.

Lois shook her head once more, "No." She stated more firmly, "I want Clark."

The pained expression never left his face, and Lois was starting to feel bad, but she just wanted to be with Clark, she needed him. He brought his face closer to her hers, and she tried again to push him away. She felt one of his hands bury itself in her long locks while the other came to rest on her chest, directly over her heart and exactly were the bullet had grazed her skin. His mouth came down on hers again only to capture her lips between his own in a searing kiss that screamed at her senses to recognize it. He parted her lips with his own and carefully ran his tongue across her bottom lip again, pleading for her to let him in. She melted, this was Clark, she recognized the softness of his lips, the tenderness in his gestures and the sweet taste of him. Lois stopped pushing against the majestic "S" embroidered to his chest and opened her mouth to him, letting him caress her, letting him sooth her and letting him heal her.

She felt him pull back, but not before sharing a few light kisses over her lips, in which she willingly returned. She looked up at him, her green eyes sparkling, "Clark?"

And he nodded, his blue eyes shinning with relief, and a faint smile on his face.

---

Well, this is it. I wanted this fic to be emotional and I wanted the reader to feel to distress in Lois. I hope you guys liked it.

As you've guessed this is a future fic, where Lois meets Superman and gets re-acquainted with Clark. This is how she found out that Clark was actually Superman… Through a kiss, how romantic!

There is a possibility, that this fic can be continued. I would tell the story of how Clark and Lois end up in this situation, some sort of prequel if you'd like. And of course, what happens next.

Anyways, it's up to you guys, and the reviews that I will receive. I just hoped that you guys enjoyed it.

Thank you!


	2. Part II

Someone had raised an interesting question in one of my reviews, and, for the purpose of not finding this confusing… Lois and Clark are together during this fic.

And a special thank you to everyone who reviewed, I was quite amaze with your feedbacks, they were really encouraging. I mean nothing means more to a writer than to hear that they write well. Thank you so much for reading.

* * *

The downfall

---

1. A sudden loss of hope, of happiness.

2. A fall, as of rain, snow, or the like, often sudden or heavy.

---

They still stood outside, the night sky stretching above them was only a vast void of darkness that didn't held a whisper of a star. The wind blew against them, cooling their heated skin in a soft warning. The wind was being tormented in too many directions, as it called out to the storm softly.

Clark was surrounding Lois completely, cradling her preciously in his strong embrace. Lois's arms fell loosely around his waist as her mind desperately tried to keep up with all the raging emotions that were demanding her attention.

She felt his lips in her hair and his hands curved up against the arc of her back so he could gently cup her face between his palms. His fingers slipped through the silkiness of her hair and he angled her face to the side, his thumb brushing against her lips. Lois's heart picked up in anticipation as she felt his breath cross her mouth. His lips grazed hers tentatively, afraid, unsure. And finally, he kissed her, two beings merging as one.

Her hands ran up frantically against the hard muscles of his back and as Clark's tongue seduced her lips into opening up to him and her nails dug into his shoulders, desperately trying to hold on to him, to something. She felt her knees buckle under the force of too many emotions and her chest tightened, ready to explode under the pressure of his actions.

He was able to take her breath away as he pleasantly forced a desirable affection upon her lips. Still, in the mist of it all, she was able to taste it. She was able to taste the fear of everything that had happened. In a far away place, deep inside her consciousness, a realization started to dawn on her entire mind. And then, a flash of pain… But he was kissing her. He was doing the only thing she had been begging for since her mind, literally, lost itself into an indescribable sense of oblivion. And now, the only thing that seemed to make her feel alive was him, and she willing let Clark grasp her life between the softness of his lips, just so he could make it shudder in pleasure. And just so he could take it all away. She felt utterly breathless and it vivified her entire mind.

Softly, with the hand tangled in her hair, he titled her head backwards, deepening the kiss and fueling the intensity of every single emotion inside her. He was invading her, sharpening her senses and reviving them carelessly.

He was tormenting her, pulling her mind in so many direction that she felt as if her whole world was spinning, but ultimately, his actions were having the desired effect, and deep inside her mind, where the bitterness of some sort of fear was still vivid in one of her senses, she knew he was desperately trying to kiss all the troubles away. He was dulling that little flash of pain and he was able to take all the lifelessness away.

Lois's fingers tangled themselves in the soft materiel of his red cape as she stretched her body over his and opened her mouth wider under his ministrations. She was begging, wishing, that he could take everything away from her, because deep within herself, in a darkened corner, she knew.

Clark couldn't get to everything, he couldn't take everything away. Unfortunately, her mind had started to react sharply to the reality of it all, and she finally grew concern over the faint, but vicious pain that continued to swell deep inside her very core, and it slowly reached for her awareness.

Desperate for it to cease, Lois allowed Clark to pull her up right as his strong arm traced a fired pattern along her spine, in an attempt to pull her closer to him. Now, he was taking away every once of control she ever had over her own body. Clark was able to mold her form onto his as he, unconsciously, made them fit together perfectly.

Lois felt his thumb dragged its way down the side of her neck, unconsciously making her body shudder against his. Finally, Clark was taking away the distress that resided into her mind, he was soothing every ache, every anxiety, away. In that single moment, as he bit down gently on her lower lip and caressed the invisible teeth mark with his tongue, he had been able to silence the tainted thought that was growing, restless, in the back of her mind.

In that single moment, Clark Kent had been able to take everything away from her, just like she wanted.

But then again… There was only so much a woman could allow herself to give…

And as Clark took every delirious pleasure away from her, and as badly as she wanted him to take everything away, he left her with the only thing Lois hadn't let him reach; the pain he had caused in her.

Then she felt it, the piercing pain against her chest and the sinking feeling inside her stomach. Unable to stop it, Lois let the pain consume her entirely. Unleashed, it made her mind scream in anguish, it roamed in every single sense she had, and then, it gripped her heart a little too tightly.

Lois's fingers brushed past his strong torso, her hands bundling up against his majestic crest and she just pushed.

Her lips sadly parted away from his in a painful pant, as she allowed the cold night air to fill her lungs. She felt him breathe in deeply as his fingers dug softly into her back, his lips came down to kiss her forehead, and she let out a sharp sob, unable to contain it.

"I can't." She breathed out uncontrollably, neither pulling him in, nor pushing against him.

"Lois… Please..." His voice was stained, overwhelmed with fear, the fear she tasted off his lips.

Lois gasped silently, forcing herself to breath quietly, and she cracked her eyes open. Through the softening glaze of her tears she saw it, the " S " and the man behind it. Somehow, she just felt everything break, realizing just how fragile everything really is.

"After all these years… And you never told me." She said in a tearful whisper, as her mind crashed and lost itself into the vivid pain that lived in time with her heartbeat.

She felt him shake his head furiously, and his arms closed around her frame, "It's not like that." He choked, exhaling against her. "I wanted too…so badly… Lois…" Desperate, he kissed her and he tried to reach into her for something, anything.

But Lois broke away, "No," she whispered weakly, shaking her head only once. "I let you… Clark, I let you in…" her lips brushed against his, letting him taste the saltiness of the tear that had come between them. Carefully, Lois disengaged herself from his grasp, forcing her legs to support her shaking figure. She took a step back and his hands dropped to her hips.

"And I trusted you… But you…" She finally looked up, letting another tear grace her face as her eyes locked on his, and she bit her lip forcing a sob down her throat, "But you didn't trust me enough to tell me this."

And sadly, ignoring his own pain and feeding his fear, she took another step back, wrapping her arms protectively around herself. With one last look, she turned away from him, leaving him and widening her pain.

They took everything away from each other, except for the most important thing; the pain that drew them apart.

Because, ultimately, who were they to each other if they couldn't soothe away one another's pain?

* * *

Wow! I can't believe I'm finally done with this second part! It took me such a long time to finish this, I was never happy with the first draft, but this one I really really like it. I just hope you guys liked it too! I hope it wasn't too… Harsh?

I hope you guys didn't get too confuse by the ending, I mean, I really want my fic to reflect the natural state of mind, and the reality when someone is faced with something like this. I mean, he never told her, of course we know why, but Lois?

Yeah, so I guess this doesn't make it a oneshot… And you guys are not going to let me leave it like this are you? wink wink Lol!

Any comments, be it good or bad is welcome! And I am honestly open to any kind of suggestion you guys want for the make up. Feel free to say anything your mind can think of. And again, thank you so much for your support.

**Reviewers**:

ElDani: Wow, thank you so much for your review, it really lifted up my spirit!! That after writing the second part, I do agree that the second part was more important at the moment. Thanks again.

Shana: Hey thanks for reviewing! You were like the person I needed to finish this current chapter, thank you! Yep the bullet was meant to pierce her heart, but it just grazed it. The heart is really symbolic in this fic and as you can see, it's actually Clark who is hurting her heart. But come on! This is clois!!! Of course they're going to have a happy ending, I just need to write it!

thewomanwhosoldtheworld: Oh my god, I loved your review, I just kept reading it over and over again, Thank you so much. By the way love the name!

Arhazivory: Lol! Thank you so much for your review!! I loved that part too, I thought it was really fitting! Yep, so now this fic is officially in progress! Thank you so, so, so much!

Fiorscal: Awww! Thank you so much for your review you told me exactly want I needed to hear, I really hope you enjoyed the second part. Clois all the way!!!!

lois lane is my hero: Wow! Your review was so encouraging, and thank you very, very, much. And I'm actually working on a prequel so let's just hope that everything goes well! Thank you so much.

Buffalo: Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for your review, it was really encouraging! And yes she's been with Clark before this happen. I'm actually working on a prologue.

Loise: Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot that you appreciated my work.

patosclo: Awww! You're the cutest thing ever! Thank you so much for the review! I'm really glad that my fic had the desired effect!

Cenzo: Well, I did like you told me and I just kept going, I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for the review.


End file.
